totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaquenette
Jaquenette is the '''Party Girl '''of the group. Biography Jaquenette has always loved to party. No matter what no matter where, she has to party. Unfortunatly, that has resulted in her going to the principal's office a few times and some lower grades than what her mom would've liked but she still has fun. Jaquenette is actually really smart. It's just that she get distracted from her school work or her teacher by anything. Jaquenette always has partys at her house and her mother hates it. Jaquenette really doesn't get her mother, and her mother doesn't get her. Jaquenette Joined Total Drama Craziness because it sounded like fun and to get away from her mother. Time on TDC Chapter 1: Janquenette arrived and quickly proclaimed that she was going to win. She was pretty quiet for the rest of the episode. She was chosen to be on the Insane Squirrels. Chapter 2: Jaquenette disagreed with Dorthy about magazines, in the challenge she didn't do very well. Her team won anyway. Chapter 3: Jaquenette talked about who went home on the Raccoon's team. Jaquenette didn't get the flag for her team, but her team won anyway. Chapter 4: Jaquenette went pretty slow on the vines. Her team won anyway. Chapter 5: Jaquenette talked with Linda about the challenge, she did alright in the challenge, her team won, though. Chapter 6: Jaquenette got a little fed up with Linda, she didn't compete in the challenge. Her team won anyway. Chapter 7: Jaquenette finally had enough of Linda, she was very impressed with Mitchie's number. In the challenge, she got bit by a black widow. Her team lost and she was almost voted out. Chapter 8: Jaquenette pranked Linda all night. She didn't compete in the challenge. Her team lost and she was almost voted out. Chapter 9: Jaquenette was locked out of the cabin with Linda, thanks to Mitchie. She walked into the woods and Linda was let back into the cabin. During the challenge, Jaquenette almost won for her team, if it weren't for Nico's banana. She and Linda made up in the woods. When Linda heard the news that her alliance was going to vote out Jaquenette. Linda told her in tears and Jaquenette told her to let them vote for her. She also told Linda to vote for her too. Linda pleaded but Jaquenette didn't listen. During the ceremony, Jaquenette was indeed voted out. Linda was crying and many of the Squirrels were surprised to find out that Linda and her had made up. During her interveiw, Jaquenette said that she was eliminated due to the fact that she could not control her anger, and she said that she'd try harder to control it. Audition Tape Jaquenette is shown at a party, the are about sixty teens in a small house. Jaquenette shouts to the camera, "Hey there! If you want someone who can bring some drama to the table, pick me for your show! I'm nice, fun, easy going, and I love making new friends." All of a sudden, a vase is broken. Jaquenette looks to the right and yells, "YOU DID NOT JUST BREAK THAT VASE! YOU ARE SO OUT OF HERE!" The tape ends. Trivia *Her original name was Erika, but that was already taken *Jaquenette was going to be more easy-going, but I thought that she'd be much more interesting if she got mad. *Her audition tape is suppost to represent her fragile temper. *Her story about her brother comitting suicide because of his heart being broken was a reference to Case Closed. Many times the murdur was comitted by a sibling of a person that commited suicide because of the person that he/she murdured, or attemped to murdur. Gallery File:Jaquenetteswim.png|Jaquenette in her swimsuit. File:Jaquenettesleep.png|Jaquenette in her sleepwear. Category:Total Drama Craziness Category:Total Drama Craziness